Death rune
Death runes are used in great amounts by mages that cast Ancient Magicks, as they are needed to cast the different varieties of the rush and burst combat spells. Death runes are also needed to cast the level 85 spell Teleport Block, the only free-to-play spell which requires death runes. Members can create death runes using the Runecrafting skill at level 65 at the Death altar in the Temple of Light after completing the quest Mourning's Ends Part II. The value of 1 Death rune in Investment Credits in Mobilising Armies is 94 Investment Credits. These are the most powerful rune stocked in any store in free-to-play. Before the Evolution of Combat update was released, non-members needed death runes to cast blast spells. Free players can craft Death runes with 65 Runecrafting in dungeons of Daemonheim (the quest is not required to craft them in Daemonheim), making it the highest requirement rune to be crafted in Daemonheim for free players. Crafting them in Daemonheim as a free player is pointless as the only spell that they can cast with Death runes is not available inside dungeons. Crafting them gives 10 experience per essence (or 0.2 experience per essence in Daemonheim). Prior to the update which gave most stores in RuneScape an infinite stock of their goods and a fixed price, death runes were often bought from magic stores until they ran out of stock because there was high demand and the store price was slightly under the street price. After the update, the store price was raised above the street price. However, due to the new update in which all stores are different for each player, players can only purchase a limited number of death runes in game each day, creating a lack of death runes and making it much harder to purchase large quantities quickly on the Grand Exchange. In the Runespan, Death Runes are worth 2.5 points each once siphoned. Adult cats can be exchanged for 100 death runes with a Civilian in West Ardougne (or 200 death runes while possessing the Ardougne cloak 1 or better. Please note that you don't have to wear or carry it). 250 Death runes (along with 750 Air runes) can also be obtained from any Slayer Master for 35 Slayer reward points after completing the Smoking Kills quest. Spells Free-to-play spells With the Evolution of Combat update, the only use for death runes in free-to-play worlds is in casting Teleport Block. Pay-to-play spells These spells can only be cast in pay-to-play: *Enchant Crossbow Bolt (Onyx) *Slayer Dart (requires level 55 Slayer and a Slayer staff, Staff of light or Abyssal wand) *Shadow Rush* *Smoke Rush* *Blood Rush* *Ice Rush* *Smoke Burst* *Shadow Burst* *Ice Burst* *Blood Burst* *Vengeance Other** *Vengeance** * Part of the Ancient Magicks spellbook and can only be cast by players who have completed the Desert Treasure quest and have switched their spellbook to Ancient Magicks. ** Part of the Lunar spellbook and can only be cast by players who have completed the Lunar Diplomacy quest and have switched their spellbook to Lunar Spells. Spawns For members there is a Death rune spawn in the Feldip Hills. It respawns 1 minute and 45 seconds after picking it up (see map for location). Collecting free runes Death rune drops are commonly ignored by players who are killing monsters, due to their low value in comparison to other drops. Players can gather large amounts of free death runes by finding a location where someone is killing monsters that drop these, and gather up the drops themselves. Store locations Players may purchase death runes for 310 coins from: *Ali Morrisane (after completing The Feud quest) in north-eastern part of Al Kharid (100) *Apprentice Clara in north-east Burthorpe (10) *Aubury's Rune Shop in south-east Varrock (10) *Baba Yaga's Magic Shop on Lunar Isle (300) *Betty's Magic Emporium in Port Sarim (10) *Lundail's Arena-side Rune Shop in the Mage Arena (300) *Mage of Zamorak northeast of Edgeville around level 5 Wilderness (30 before miniquest, 100 after) *Mage Training Arena north of Duel Arena (unlimited stock; trade minigame points) *Void Knight Magic Store (100) *Wizards' Guild in Yanille (1000) Dropping Monsters Levels 1-99 Levels 100-199 Levels 200+ Other sources Trivia * The most death runes required for a spell are 2, for the Smoke, Shadow, Blood and Ice Burst spells. * The picture on a Death Rune shows a skull & X, which is most likely meant to imitate the jolly roger or more commonly known as the skull & crossbones. * Death was rolling a Death Rune with his fingers in 2009 Hallowe'en event. This may be a reference to Pirates of the Caribbean, when Jack did this with one of the cursed Aztec gold coins while in skeletal form. * Prior to the Evolution of Combat update, death runes were used in Blast spells, Surge spells, Blitz spells and Barrage spells. The removal of their usage in these spells caused a dramatic fall in their Grand Exchange price. *Although Death runes have no use in Dungeoneering for free players following the Evolution of Combat, they can still be runecrafted and can even be found in the starting room. fi:Death rune no:Death Rune nl:Death rune